User talk:Spydar007/Archive 9
__TOC__ Really? T AND J Kids is a girl -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] RE:Blacklist of Beta Testers Hi Spydar, Thanks for your notice. A blacklist sounds like a good idea for the beta testers page. We'll make one for comparison for updates. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Penguin IDs Hey Spydar! Let's say you go in a German server and look up a penguin from the friends lists to try to find their ID, but it actually shows their name instead of P1234567. You can try going to different languages (for example Portugese, Spanish, or French). Usually penguin names get verified in other languages if a penguin has gone on servers in that language often, and since the majority of penguins just go on one language, for most penguins it will be easy to find their ID this way. In regards to how a penguin like Jogar3 has such a high ID for a beta tester; at least half of all the beta testers on the List of Beta Testers page have been deleted for inactivity. Think about it, it's been over seven years since they created their penguin, and most people don't play Club Penguin for seven years. Some time after Jogar3's penguin was deleted for inactivity, someone recreated it (maybe to get people to think that they're an original beta tester). I think it would be a good idea to remove beta testers who have had their accounts deleted for inactivity or recreated, as it would then be more accurate. However, it would take quite a lot of work to check every single beta tester's ID. Thanks for reading and I hope this stuff wasn't too confusing! Kallie Jo (talk) 17:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rollback Promotions Hi Spydar, Even though Llove is demoted he number of active rollback hasn't changed. I'll talk with Sdgsgfs this weekend about opening the nominations. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unblocked Hey there Spydar! My 123kitten1 account was disabled, and I couldn't use unless I went through the difficult process of having it unblocked by the admins and reenabled by the Wikia staff, so I thought it would be simpler to just make a new account. And it's great to talk go you again Spydar! 123kitten2 (talk) 17:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Bot How do i make a bot? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Moderator Day Hiya! I was one of the 5 winners too at the moderator day thing!!! We're lucky. I'll see you there! ;) --You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, (talk) 11:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block Needed Hi Spydar, Information based on private message is not logged in any way (unlinke the chat logs by Sactage) so there is no way to verify it and view the full discussion int eh private message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Contacting WIkia Hi Spydar, *Requesting disabling other account (e.g. mass cross-wiki vandalism) -> . *Closing self-account -> . *Enablign your account (after being disabled) -> try . *Enablign another account (if yours is not disabled) -> try . Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:TraGiggles Hi Spydar, I saw the logs too. The thing is that SugarPenguins has mentioned more users that are younger than 13, which is also based on PMs. I just don't think a block is needed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Users aren't suppose to ask others if they are 12 or younger. Anyway i spoke with Sdgsgfs about this earlier and we've decided to let it go now. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, fine. :) But I think the admins should keep a close eye on Tra. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mods Hi Spydar, Thank you for your message, i'll be sure to do these things. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vic and his bot Hi Spydar, I think the files that he's deleted are files that Mikey or someone else has requested restoring. Anyway there is no need to worry about increasing edits, as undeleting and deleting files don't increase someone's editcount but just create logs. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Expiry Time Hi Spydar, I think it's MediaWiki:Ipboptions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Moderator Pages Hello, Regarding that, it is something agreed by many users among them Penguin-Pal. We think that those pages are not required and adding a redirect currently would be good, until we find a better solution. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 18:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:A question Yes, it does not import the JS to my userpage, it's meant to import the plain text. I did that only so that nobody else can edit my userpage. Hope this helps! super_miron 10:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: You can't import the JavaScript. super_miron 10:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Question How did you make that template on your userpage that says what wikis you're on? I want one for my userpage. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 13:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) What i want u to put on it I'm on 3 wikis: Club Penguin Wiki (joined June 27, 2013), Puffles Wiki (joined July 28, 2013), and Club Penguin Music Wiki (joined July 27, 2013). I'm not a chat mod, rollback, or anything like that on all three of those wikis. Is that all the info you need? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 13:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Template Fully Active for CPW and Puffles. Partially active for CPMusic Wiki. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 13:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Music Wiki Sorry Spydar, I'm not interested. I may edit sometimes though, but I'm not that smart about music. RE: Congratulations!! Thanks, I feel honored on being on your Wall of Fame. :) Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 01:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:(notifyeveryone) Hi Spydar, I don't know, but i assume it's the Thread Highlight option. You can ask in the Community Central just to be sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Why? How come User:Autoeditior got blocked? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!']] You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Close Threads Hi Spydar, Originally there was no reason option but it's a new addition. If you don't want to add a reason, or a reason is already mentioned in a reply in the thread, you can add spaces or as a summary. It still generate a summary but just one that oly contains a space. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Saw you on CP Hey Spydar! I saw you on Club Penguin today! On Yavin 4. I was Phineas99. Did you get my friend request? I tried to add you for many times before. I hate the friend list bug... Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 10, 2013 RE:Admin List Hi Spydar! Thanks, it's all taken care of. :) -- S h u r o w 10:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:cpp wiki [http://cpplayerswiki.byethost7.com/ Club Penguin Players Wiki]. super_miron 10:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Coding Group Hi Spydar, Thanks for your suggestion. "Template" isn't really related to this group and it might cause confusion, but we may do something like this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Moderators Wiki Hi Spydar, It doesn't seem like this wiki has any content at the moment, but nice idea! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Moderators Pages Hi Spydar, You can add this info to pages about this subject. CK also made this page which makes it make more sence. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Updated Template Remember that template you made me? I updated it and on my userpage it isn't updating.... JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 10:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Interface Editors Hi Spydar, The first Interface editor(s) would probably promoted in the next week or so. Anyway due to the large access that this privilege allow, the number of users in this right must be very small and they all have to be familiar with CSS and/ or JS enough, so a requests page is quite unnecessary. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:55, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Magazine Hey! I was wondering if you will post the new magazine when it comes out on Thursday. --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|''To the mountain!]] 17:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi. I'm not sure; we have enough members, really. Going through the available sections are: introduction, club penguin updates, wiki updates, interview, ask a patroller, interview, up coming updates (box at the bottom); the last paragraph. I'm taking care of the introduction and the updates while Vicyorus and Super Miron do the community activities. Mikeymkwii does the graphics. I'm going to speak to whoever I can about it, though. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 15:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Don't count your chickens, now. We're going to see if dividing it up will work with our current staff. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 15:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::We organised that updates bit for Super Miron and the Club Penguin Wiki updates for Vicyorus. It would be pointless you doing only one thing on The Penguin Herald. Sorry for the inconvenience. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 16:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, we updated them. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 16:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::We really don't have any spaces. Sorry. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 16:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Vote Ending Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notices about the votes. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Brookelas wants you Hi spydar007, If you are online please come on chat if you can :) Brookelas was wondering if he could be your friend, but he is kinda shy lol :P Dps04talk 18:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I AM BEGGING YOU I am begging you to PLEEEEEEASE put pics of the new magazine up! I will do anything!! I promise! I am begging you! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|To the mountain!'']] 18:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unknown September Party Hi Spydar, Ok, it seems like a reasonable reason. If you can, please add source after the party's name in the article's intro to mention it was mentioned in the magazine or even add more sources until it's stated by some CP employee (if it has, of course, forget abotu the ref thing). Cool for finding out ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi. Jokes and riddles? It would be good for a magazine, but its a newsletter (community and information) why don't you start a vote for jokes and riddle pages to be added to the wiki for users to put their jokes and riddles down? --Roger6881 13:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :What? No, no. We have enough staff, sorry. You can start up your own pages if you like; but The Penguin Herald has it's layout and design now. Sorry for the inconvenience. --Roger6881 19:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Common.css Update Oh, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:15, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:That doesn't work! Hi Spydar, I saw your message and has just posted a reply, but please be patient about replies. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, August 26, 2013 (UTC) super_miron 12:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:IMPORTANT - DO NOT IGNORE! Hi Spydar, If this is the situation, i think you need to talk to each individual user who you think dislike you for some reason and try to solve this problem between you two, and see if you can get along with them. Involvement of a third side here from the beginning will probably not result a true bond of friendship, respect or trust. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Dude,May You Please Read? :) I am not rude. You are not rude. I was hacked and I didn't know until Miron PMed me and said my account was vandalizing another wiki. That was also the reason your secret page link was posted on chat. I think you ARE nice. Though, sometimes you do change the good edits I make. But not always. You do seem like a nice guy! I would really like it if we could be friends! If I DID ever say something rude about you,then I am sorry. Sometimes it does feel like you edit for rights,but only like, rarely. I really hope we could be friends! Waddle On! P.S.,How do you edit so fast?! I wanna know! It drives me krazy not knowing! I will also delete that secret page link on ur talk page. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 20:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Friends! Friends! I hope you have fun on vacation! Wait,are u leaving cuz of vacation or something else? The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 10:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I made you something :) Hi Spydar! I made you a custom sig! Here ya go! User:Spydar007/sig. Hope ya like it! :) The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 20:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :I moved it to User:Spydar007/sig due to the Signature Policy. super_miron Club Penguin Wiki:Interface editor 20:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC)